


钱鼠/suncus murinus (Chapter 29)

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles
Relationships: 王耀/阿尔
Kudos: 28





	钱鼠/suncus murinus (Chapter 29)

Chapter 29

嘴巴说着不喜欢，可身体却忍不住颤抖了——世界上最难的事不是分辨好坏，而是真的往正确的道路上走。王耀其实并没有那么喜欢阿尔，只是还没到厌恶的程度，但王耀眼下渴求性和认可，而这家伙又的确急着倒贴上来——阿尔家就在夜总会附近，比王耀租的公寓要大，从铮亮的阳面窗户就能看出来采光不错，哦对了，琼斯穿着西装的样子也真不错。

阿尔将王耀抵在门框上，热切又迫切的同他接吻，他的双手捧住王耀的脸颊，内心之中充满了狂喜。他见到王耀第一眼就知道他不是安分守己的主，但绝没想到王耀性子比他想的还野。他一个人来夜总会见他，然后点了一杯又一杯的啤酒等到他下班。

王耀的嘴巴尝起来有苹果气泡酒的味道，舌尖又像软绵滑溜的酒心布丁，阿尔一面手忙脚乱的往钥匙孔里捅钥匙，一面恋恋不舍的去舔吻王耀的耳朵。

“操，操——”

安静的街道上只有猫叫，轻微的风声，钥匙划过铁质锁眼的碰撞和阿尔不耐烦的咒骂。

“给我。”

王耀推开阿尔，熟练地将钥匙插进去，拧开。他的脸和两个小时前一样红的要命，现在连他的眼睛都跟着被酒精烧的通红。

在外面的时候并不感觉冷，可到了室内才能感到明显的温差。阿尔出门时候忘记关空调了，因此进了屋子越发感到热。

“不，别把外套脱掉，”王耀双手握住阿尔的皮带，嘴唇贴着阿尔的说。

“你想让我穿着衣服操你？”阿尔将王耀不老实的双手固定在他的脑袋两侧。下班的时候阿尔也喝了点酒，逞着酒劲他才能和王耀坚持这么久，而没在计程车就缴械投降。

“嗯，穿着西装，”王耀舔舔嘴唇，散落的发丝借着月色在他象牙似的脖颈皮肤处打下纤细的阴影。 

阿尔没开灯，他抵着王耀的脖颈让自己冷静下来，这像梦，根本不现实。阿尔贴着王耀的耳朵说话，“你怎么想的？”

“干不干？”王耀说话很粗鲁，但直接的要命。

“操——”阿尔咬住了王耀的脖子，他的手则一只摸进了王耀的卫衣，一只摸进了他的牛仔裤。

“我本来——”阿尔用自己的膝盖挤进了王耀的双腿之间，蓝眼睛因为情欲而愈发深色，“我本来不打算这么早就和你发生关系，最起码也得正式确认关系以后——你认真的是不是，”

王耀解开了阿尔的裤带，隔了内裤握住了阿尔的阴茎，“闭嘴吧。”

“这都是你找的，”阿尔倒吸一口冷气，掀起王耀的卫衣，低头咬住他的乳头。

王耀轻轻叫出了声，他转而攥住阿尔的头发，等着那种别扭的愉悦过去。

阿尔可没那么容易就糊弄过去，他用嘴照顾王耀一边的乳头，一面用另一只手的指尖掐揉另一边的乳粒。

王耀很快就湿了，几乎和他想象中的一样快。

“你到底怎么想的？”

“湿了。”王耀用手背遮住眼睛。

他从不正面回答问题，还总是说些撩逗阿尔欲望的话，阿尔很难让自己停下来，他从心底想和王耀这么做，他实在想看王耀在自己身体裸露情动的样子。

“我先给你舔，好不好？”阿尔凑到王耀的耳边，一只手隔着牛仔裤狠狠的揉了把王耀的阴茎。

王耀没有回答，他只是用鼻子闷哼了下。

“到床上去。”阿尔拉开领带，直接把王耀面口袋一样掳上肩。

阿尔的家里家具少的可怜，整间卧室只有一场矮脚床。被单乱七八杂的团在角落，看得出来这里只住了一个不爱整洁的单身男人。阿尔将王耀甩到床脚，三下五除二，就扒光了他的裤子。

王耀下意识挡了下阴茎，就被阿尔强硬的用手拨开，“不是说要做吗？”阿尔扯下领带，将王耀的左脚系在床头的铁架上。

王耀稍微有点慌，捆绑让他觉得有点不安全。

“我觉得我会喜欢听你叫。”阿尔跪下去，握住王耀硬挺的阴茎，张开嘴整个吞下去。

“嗯哼——”王耀的大腿根部抽搐了下，他攥紧阿尔的头发，不受控制的发出声音，呻吟混合着哭腔，倒不是因为难过，而是单纯的爽过了头。

阿尔用舌尖耐心细致的舔王耀的马眼，然后嗦裹，再往下舔他的会阴和肛口，重复既往。

王耀的脚趾收紧又放开，整个人像床单上一只脱水的银鱼。

想做。

王耀一开始产生这个念头，只是重新下载了tender，但是划过几张照片之后，王耀还是决定来找阿尔。

阿尔将食指塞进了王耀彻底湿润的肛口。

“多久没做了？这里很紧。”

王耀别过头，他实在不好意思告诉阿尔，他还没和男人真正的做过。

“可能刚开始会有点疼，”阿尔又往里塞进一个中指。

“有套子吗？”王耀问。

“可以不用吗，”阿尔压在王耀身上，“我不想用那个。”

“你有——”

“健康没问题，”阿尔说，“别用那个了，反正你以后也只和我做。”

王耀不知道说什么合适，这个时候讲我只想和你打个炮是不是有点不是人？你怎么就知道就是这回，而没有下一回呢？

阿尔从裤兜里拿出安全套，用牙齿咬开。

王耀松了口气，还以为他改变主意了，可没想到阿尔只是把安全套里的润滑油抹在了王耀肛口。他对着王耀解开皮带，长长的给自己撸了下，然后整个上半身都压在了王耀身上，“我要进去了。”

阿尔沾满润滑油的手再次开垦王耀的后穴，然后他扶住自己的阴茎对着肛口顶进去了一个龟头。

“操疼。”王耀轻呼。

“你不会是第一次吧。”阿尔揶揄。

王耀和阿尔在黑暗中对视，即便是轻微醉酒的两个人，在那一刻也明白了当下的情况。

“不是吧？”阿尔简直被接二连三的好事给惊到了。

“我之前只和女人做，”王耀说，“男人都没——”

阿尔解开王耀脚腕上的领带，“那你装什么荡夫？我还以为你喜欢玩野的。”

“有什么问题？”王耀说，“我屁股还是处子的话，你就不做了。”

“做，凭什么不做？”阿尔坐到床上，分开王耀的双腿，重新鼓捣起他的后穴，这次他探进了三根手指，“你带着处子之身上了老子的床，还指望我放过你？”

“哼，”在阿尔的手指碰到王耀某一点的时候，王耀整个身体都忍不住倒向了他。

“我之前以为你玩的够疯，还想给你留下点与众不同的记忆，结果你竟然是个雏儿？”阿尔握住王耀的胯骨，引导着他坐下去。

“雏儿怎么了？”王耀握住阿尔的肩，他汗湿的脸在月光下呈现出一种柔光。

阿尔坏心的向上顶了下，“雏儿不论怎么做，你都会记住这一夜。”

“王耀，我是你第一个男人，也是你最后一个，你最好给我记清楚。”阿尔握住王耀分开的大腿，整个挤进去，他脱掉王耀的卫衣，翻身将王耀压倒身后的枕头堆里，“我不管你今天来的目的说什么，你既然主动招惹了我，就别怪我没放过你。”

阿尔抽出一点，然后插回去，“我给过你机会的，是你自己要上我的贼船。”

王耀感觉到满胀和灭顶的愉悦。

阿尔攥紧王耀的大腿根部，一下一下的摇晃起来，然后床垫也跟着摇晃起来。

窗外的月光轻悄悄，该死的床垫却吱呀吱呀没羞没臊的叫，王耀握紧阿尔的手腕，迎来了第一次高潮。

然后阿尔脱了上衣，将王耀的身体翻过去，掰开他的臀肉。

“操。”王耀还没从余韵中反应过来，阿尔第二次把自己的家伙插了进去。

“适应的差不多了，”阿尔一手揽住王耀的腰腹，一手撑住头顶的墙壁，他咬住王耀的耳朵，“这次轮到我爽了。”

轮到我爽是个什么概念？

几乎是整根的抽插，王耀的灵魂，声音连同呼吸都在阿尔的操动中破碎了，他反手握住阿尔的手腕，几乎忍受不了阿尔那么激烈的抽插，“等，等，你——”

阿尔反握住王耀的下颌，已一种相当别扭的方式吻住了他的嘴。阿尔的舌头和阴茎同时进犯王耀，他空闲的手也不忘帮助王耀撸动。

卧室里除了床垫的吱呀，还有黏腻的肉体相撞的声音，阿尔的体力比王耀要好，他把王耀操到浑身瘫软，还是有力气用传统的传教士在王耀上方卖力耕耘。

“啊，啊——”虽然叫起来有点丢脸，但20分钟后，阿尔终于射出来，他一滴不剩的全都射进了王耀的屁股，最后还顶了两下王耀敏感的穴口。

阿尔倒在王耀的肚皮上，像只橘猫一样发出舒服的呼噜。

“滚下去。”王耀翻脸不认人，阿尔屌还没拔出来，他一副根本不想负责的渣男口吻。

“你说什么？”阿尔抿嘴，抬头，眼睛上瞟，仿佛王耀说点他不爱听，他就要揍他。

“我说你让开。”王耀翻身去捡地上的内裤，阿尔的阴茎滑出去，“谢谢，”王耀回过头对阿尔说，“挺爽的，要不要约下次。”

“我约你妈！”阿尔粗暴的将王耀推到在地，带着怒气将重新硬起来的阴茎插回到王耀的臀缝之间。


End file.
